Dreaming of You
by AnimeCat
Summary: After finding an aging, yellowed diary, Relena finds herself locked into the memories of her mother, Queen Marionette Peacecraft. And she dreams....dreams of a time where peace didn't seem so impossible to achieve...until the fall of a great king...and hi


Dreaming of You

AnimeCat: Although this fic has *nothing* to do with Selena's song, the name fits rather well ^_^

Tell me what you think, please. I don't write many of these kinds of fics and I could use some encouragement if you liked it.

-------@ * @-------

AC 195

The young blonde sneezed quietly as a cloud of dust fell from above, and she rubbed her eyes to clear them.

"Madam," Her maid said kindly, "I can do that for you, its no trouble."

Relena glanced at the tall Asian brunette, and smiled politely. "No, it's all right. You do so much already, I've hardly lifted a finger since you've begun work for me, I hate being lazy." And she looked back into the tall closet, at the old, moldy boxes above her. "I can clean out my own closet, but what is this stuff, anyway?" She questioned, and reached for a small one. 

The maid approached, a thoughtful expression written on her face. "I don't know, but I do think they've been here quite a while, Miss Relena." 

"The smell alone is testimony to that…" Relena giggled. Standing on her toes, she reached as far as she could, and tipped one of the boxes over. "Ow!!" She cried out as some small book hit her on the head and bounced off, falling to the floor amongst whatever else had been inside that box. She rubbed her head, wincing. 

The maid reached down and dusted it off. Carefully, she flipped open one of the pages. "Hm," She murmured, "this is in pretty good condition, Ma'am. Do you want to keep it?" 

Relena turned around, still rubbing her head, and looked at the book. "I guess." She shrugged. The young queen sighed at the mess she'd made. "Sorry about that." She apologized. Her maid, Heisei Mizu (1), Relena remembered, waved away the apology.

"It's fine, Ma'am. Would you like the rest of this cleaned?" Mizu gestured down at the pile of dirty, aging objects on the floor. "Some of it looks a tad valuable." She picked something up, and held it out to Relena. It looked like a broken piece of a porcelain doll, maybe at some point it had been very pretty. 

"If its no trouble," Relena agreed. "I suppose most of it is probably twenty years old." As she spoke, dimly she thought, _Most of it belonged to my parents…my _real_ parents…_

Mizu nodded. "No problem." She said, and took a quick look at her watch. Urgently she looked back to Relena. "Ma'am, don't you have a meeting with the Oz representative in an hour? Would you like me to come and clean it later? You need to get ready."

Relena took a deep breath. _Damn…I'd forgotten all about it,_ she thought bitterly. "Thank you, Mizu. Actually, you're on break soon, so have Yukai do it. Have a nice afternoon," 

The Asian woman nodded, murmured a thank you and a goodbye, curtseyed and left her queen alone in the beautiful bedroom suite. Relena looked down at the small book in her hands, and flipped through it casually. She remembered the scheduled meeting, and with a sigh, she placed the book onto her bed for later reading. 

-------@ * @-------

Relena dropped onto her bed later that evening, the activities of the day wearing into her bones. _Damn that Dermail!! He's making this as difficult as he can for me!! _She thought angrily. She rolled over, prepared to go to sleep without bothering to eat or change her clothes, and saw the book still lying near her pillow. 

Curiously she sat up, and opened it to the first page, where she saw that the previous owner had written their name in lovely cursive. 

Marionette Calleian

"Marionette?" Relena questioned the air. "How pretty." And she smiled, wondering whom Marionette had been. And as she turned to the next page, Relena stopped. The book was not a book after all, but a diary. Although it was none of her business what was written into the yellowed pages, curiosity had gotten the better of her on more than one occasion. 

After a moment's hesitation, Relena began to read the clear handwriting in the diary. 

__

AC 169

Hi, my name is Marionette. My Papa got me this diary the other day, when I turned fifteen. I hardly ever see him anymore, ever since he became the ambassador for our nation. I'm proud, but I miss him so much! He promises me he'll take me with him next time he travels, and I can't wait to go with him to the colonies. It'll be great to spend time with him again…

Relena got a chilling sense of déjà vu. _Poor girl,_ she thought, _I know exactly what that's like._

…and he says he'll introduce me to people like Heero Yuy, the leader of the colonies. I'd love to meet him, he's done an amazing job on attaining peace. Both he and Roland Peacecraft(2)_, what great people. And they're only what, 19? _

The pacifist froze completely. "What _is_ this?!" She breathed. "Who is she?!"

And Relena quickly turned to the middle. Something caught her eye, and her breath caught in her chest. 

__

I'm so nervous, but I'm so happy it doesn't matter. In three hours, I'm going to be Queen Marionette Peacecraft. Roland may be four years older than I am, but I love him, and I will dedicate myself to total pacifism. Hopefully together, we can lead this world to peace…

Relena's eyes widened. "My mother…" She whispered, "This belonged to my mother…"

-------@ * @-------

AnimeCat: If you want me to continue, by all means, I will. Just review. 

Oh yeah, and my math skills suck, so if the time frame I create seems off by a few years, blame my calculator. 

1-If my crappy Japanese grammar is correct, that should mean 'Calm water'.

2-To my knowledge, the names of Relena's true mother and father weren't mentioned. I've made them up. Any objections? ^_^


End file.
